No lo olvidaré
by Angel Natsumi
Summary: ¿Acaso el pasado puede volver a cobrar vida en su presente? Y si esa es la respuesta a sus tantas preguntas... ¿Aceptará a esa persona?
1. Chapter 1

"**No lo olvidaré…"**

by Angel Natsumi

**Acotaciones: **Hay momentos en que los personajes del fic tienden a pensar y no a hablar... cuando vean el diálogo entre comillas es por eso, porque están pensando, al menos en este primer capítulo... luego en los capítulos próximos, lo que está entre comillas significa que son sueños... ojalá no les resulte tedioso :-S ... Ahora a leer

**Capitulo 1: Soledad **

La suave brisa de primavera mecía las ramas de los cerezos que conformaban su techo y su sombra y las flores sakura sobrevolaban a su alrededor envolviéndola entre pétalos rosados; era un agradable día y ella lo disfrutaba allí sentada mientras que su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Realmente no pensaba en nada, no tenía en qué pensar y esa melancolía le sobrecogía el alma, sin embargo aquella sensación le era placentera y a la misma vez dolorosa.

Flexionó ambas piernas a la altura de su pecho y abrazándolas escondió su rostro en ellas. Las ganas de llorar afloraron a sus ojos y dos lágrimas nacieron de ellos y murieron en su boca; se sentía muy triste y lo peor de todo es que no tenía idea cuál era la razón, pues no consideraba que faltara algo muy importante en su vida y mientras trataba de convencerse de aquello, una sola palabra ocupaba ahora su mente: Soledad.

Lloró en silencio unos breves minutos, lo suficiente para que ella misma se lo reprochase y secase su rostro con aspereza; levantó la vista para despejar su cabeza de lo que le hacía daño y de pronto su alrededor no era el mismo, sin embargo, el paisaje frente a si no le era del todo desconocido, sino que le era muy familiar y muy lejos de donde se encontraba podía verse aún el palacio que ella juró proteger a costa de su propia vida. Su mirada estaba fija en la lejanía y podía sentir como el suave viento tibio le rodeaba y mecía sus cabellos negros tal azabache. Perdida en la nada, el contacto cálido de un abrazo la sacó de su abstracción; sin embargo no estaba asustada y sonrío al sentir aquellos brazos rodeando su cintura. Quiso voltear, mas no se lo permitió aquél que aferraba su cuerpo al de él y sólo escuchó las dulces palabras que llegaban a su oído:

- "Sólo déjame caer en tus ojos negros..."-

Sólo sombras y un abrir y cerrar de sus ojos le hicieron despertar de ese sueño, sueño que era tan real y que se repetía cada noche cuando dormía. Sin embargo esta vez fue distinto, se presentó cuando ella estaba despierta y eso la hizo confundir aún más. No sabía porque lo hacía, pero bajando sus brazos tocó su cintura con sus manos queriendo aún sentir el calor del contacto, el calor de aquellos brazos que aferraban su cuerpo... pero no había nada, otra vez había sido sólo un sueño.

Flexionó nuevamente sus piernas y abrazándolas comenzó a llorar en silencio otra vez.

- "¿Qué diablos me sucede?... ¿por qué estoy llorando otra vez?... ¿qué significa ese sueño?... ¿qué significa?..."

- "Vaya ¿pero dónde estará?... ya van dos veces que le llama Serena, pero no ha venido a contestar..." - pensaba el muchacho mientras buscaba a su amiga - "No es bueno que siempre esté muy sola, presiento que de aquí a este tiempo se estuviese aislando y eso no es... conque aquí está..." - La encontró sentada bajo un cerezo con la mirada perdida, la observó por varios minutos escondido detrás de un árbol tratando de descubrir por lo que pasaba la muchacha, luego de un rato se acercó a ella con lentitud y se sentó a su lado. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó, sin embargo no obtuvo mas respuesta que una sonrisa – Realmente es agradable este lugar, yo también vengo seguido aquí, cuando termino mis labores claro, por cierto ya terminé lo que me pediste hacer hace un rato, esta todo limpio y sin una mancha. – dijo y sonrió, mas esta vez no hubo algún gesto que proviniera de ella; Nicolás suspiró algo triste, pero continuó hablando mientras miraba hacia el cielo – Sabes, dicen que se acercan unos días de lluvia, pero no se puede decir nada concreto con este tiempo.

La muchacha ahora sí lo observaba y en su rostro se dibujo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa pero que dejaba mucho que desear y luego su mirada volvió a la nada.

Nicolás miró de reojo que ella friccionaba sus brazos para darse calor y sacándose su chaqueta se la ofreció y la colocó sobre los hombros a Rei.

- Toma ponte esto, en un rato más hará frío... Bueno, como veo que no tienes ganas de hablar mejor me voy, no te molesto más – hizo un intento por levantarse pero ella le tomó del brazo.

- No me molestas tonto, sólo que ahora no quiero hablar.

- A veces es buena la soledad porque hace pensar en uno mismo, en las cosas del pasado y muchas cosas más, pero tanta soledad sobrecoge el alma... y no sé porque tengo el presentimiento que a ti algo te sucede.- dijo y levantando la diestra acomodó el cabello de Rei y de paso acarició su rostro – Puede que no sea tan grave y quizás todo se solucionaría si hablaras con alguien... y sé que quizás no sea la mejor persona para darte consejos, pero aquí estoy.

- ¿Por qué piensas que me pasa algo?- le preguntó

- Vamos Rei, sé que puedo ser un tonto y un idiota para muchas cosas, pero te conozco y veo en tus ojos que hay algo que te preocupa... –le dijo y la miraba fijamente.

Rei se sentía aturdida, por un lado estaba su sueño, esas imágenes no desconocidas para ella, aquella voz en su oído, voz que sabía que había escuchado alguna vez y el contacto irreal de ese abrazo; por otro lado estaba su propia soledad, su propio mundo social caerse en pedazos porque a ella se le antojaba, porque ella misma se estaba aislando sin ninguna razón y por último estaba el gran cariño que sentía por Nicolás, ahora su gran amigo, pero sólo era eso, amigo y no quería, no sabía cómo atender a la situación. Muchas veces él le ha dicho lo que siente, lo que significa ella para él, pero no había más respuestas, no las tenía y no sabía qué hacer.

- Vamos Rei, deja que este tonto te ayude en algo... – pidió otra vez Nicolás y sonreía tiernamente

Rei sonrío y le abrazó con fuerzas, necesitaba de su abrazo, de su compañía, no se sentía nada bien estando sola, no le gustaba estar sola, pero buscaba la soledad, buscaba esos pedazos de tiempo en que podía permanecer observando la lejanía y podía recordar entre sus pensamientos algo que existió hace mucho tiempo, pero que actualmente se ha desvanecido. Estuvo abrazada a él varios segundos que se hicieron efímeros en el contacto y lentamente se separó de él, pero Nicolás no permitió que se alejara totalmente y tomando con ambas manos el cuello de Rei se acercó a su rostro, queriendo unir sus labios a los de ella. A Rei le pareció imponente y tierno a la vez ver el rostro de Nicolás tan cerca del suyo y dejando atrás miles de dudas cerró sus ojos queriendo sentir en sus labios, una vez más, el sabor de un beso; sin embargo, en su cabeza la frase dicha por el ser irreal de su sueño cobró importancia: - "Sólo déjame caer en tus ojos negros..."- Rei desvió la dirección de su rostro y ese beso no nació.

- No Nicolás... – fue lo único que dijo, mientras que en su mente su sueño volvió a vivir.

- Rei yo... "¡Diablos!" - pensó, pero después suspiro – Rei discúlpame, no era mi intención aprovecharme de la situación, discúlpame soy un tonto, no debí hacerlo...

- No Nicolás... el papel de tonto nos queda a ambos... – sonrió de mala gana, se levantó de donde estaba y caminó sin mirar hacia atrás.

Nicolás sólo la observaba irse y luego de unos minutos caminó en dirección opuesta.

- ¡Diablos!... "Eres un completo imbecil... idiota... y siempre lo serás"

* * *

_**Notas notas notas:**_

Buenoesta historia si que es antigua... igual nunca la he publicado, pero es una de las primeras que escribí estando en mis años mosos :-P ... espero no hacerla muy larga... ni muy tediosa y bueno principalmente es de Rei Hino... ya que no existen muchos adeptos a ella... a mi me encanta su personaje e incluso me identifico con ella...

Dejen Reviews´porfavor para saber sus opiniones...

ATTE. Angel Natsumi


	2. Chapter 2 Un extraño encuentro

**No lo olvidaré…**

**Capitulo 2: Un extraño encuentro**

Se encontraba sentada frente a una mesa repleta de libros y cuadernos y su mirada estaba fija en la taza de café que tenía entre sus manos, mientras su mente vagaba entre sus recuerdos para poder darle un significado a ese sueño que una vez más se presentó la noche anterior no dejándola dormir tranquila. Sabía que esa voz la había escuchado alguna vez y las palabras tampoco le eran desconocidas, quizás hace mucho tiempo, o quizás en su otra vida... o quizás esto ya se vuelve obsesión y trata de convencerse de saber el origen de esa voz cuando puede que sólo sea costumbre. Suspiró sin ganas y dirigió ahora su mirada hacia la persona que la sacó de su mutismo.

- No, les juro por lo que quieran que ya es definitivo: no puedo resolverlo – gritó Serena mientras arrojaba sobre la mesa la guía de ejercicios que trataba hace más de una hora de resolver, y cruzando sus brazos se apoyó cansada en la mesa.

- Descanso, por favor un pequeño recreo... – pidió Mina dejando al lado su lápiz y su guía mientras miraba a Ami para que diera la aprobación.

- Pero Serena, si no apruebas este examen te quedarás con este ramo para el próximo año... y eso también va para ti Mina – reprochó Ami y miraba a sus amigas.

- Sí Serena, Ami tiene razón mira que yo no quiero que salgas de la universidad siendo toda una abuela – bromeó Darien mientras tomaba a Serena por los hombros, acercó el cuaderno y la guía y comenzó a explicarle paso a paso, pero Serena no le tomaba atención y solamente lo veía mientras se acercaba lentamente a él. – Pero Serena presta atención, mira la guía no me mires a mí.

- Es que tú sabes que no puedo evitarlo – reprochó y sonreía.

- Ya está claro, este es el recreo que todos esperábamos – dijo Mina y tomando a Lita de la mano que se encontraba sentada a su lado la invitó a salir a la terraza del departamento de Darien – Vamos Lita, mira que la vista aquí es preciosa.

- Sí claro Mina, si todos sabemos que tú quieres mirar la "luna" – le dijo su amiga sonriendo, haciendo alusión de que Mina va a observar el departamento de muchachos que viven frente a Darien - ¿Por qué mejor no dices que vas a ver a los muchachos del frente?

- Porque así no tendría nada de gracia Lita – sonrió y guiño un ojo llevándose a su amiga en un santiamén.

Los demás rieron y Rei sólo esbozó una sonrisa observando a su alrededor: Serena ya cursaba el primer año de la universidad, quién lo diría, sin embargo aún le quedaba pasar ese último examen para pasar a segundo año de carrera. Ami por un lado ya terminó su primer año de medicina, con promedios excelentes y sin tener que dar ningún examen, que envidia, porque ella aunque terminó antes su primer año de universidad también dio exámenes al igual que Serena. Sus amigas Lita y Mina iban a la misma universidad que Serena y también habían terminado bien su primer año, mientras que Mina no tenía malas notas, pero no tenía buena asistencia a clases porque prefería salir con alguno de sus amigos; y Darien ya trabajaba, era uno de los mejores médicos del hospital local y podía darse el lujo de tener dos días libres a la semana y los aprovechaba al lado de Serena, aunque sea en una aburrida tarde de estudio... y ella, ella 

aún no tenía idea qué diablos hacía metida allí si no estaba de ánimos de estar con alguien, si no tenía ganas de ver sonreír a las personas cuando ella sólo tenía ganas de llorar y odiaba, de veras odiaba el sentirse así.

- ¡Ami, Ami ven! – la llamó Mina y la fue a buscar – ven que te estas perdiendo de esto y créeme que no querrías hacerlo.

- Mina sabes que a mí no me interesa eso, y ya sabes la razón... además estoy resolviendo esto...

- A no amiga tu vienes con nosotras, mira que no soy la única dispuesta a aguantar los arranques de Mina- le dijo Lita que también la había ido a buscar y la jaló levantándola – Rei ven, no te quedes sola ahí, de verdad la luna esta preciosa y...

- No Lita gracias, estoy algo resfriada y no es bueno que esté entre corrientes de aire, tu sabes... – dijo con voz quieta; Mentía pues no estaba dispuesta a compartir con sus amigas ese momento tan vano. Lita no le creyó, pero no insistió más, si algo le preocupaba a Rei no era bueno interrogarla, simplemente había que dejarla y eso ella lo sabía bien.

- Bien vamos, no nos perdamos del espectáculo- dijo por fin Mina y salieron las tres a la terraza para compartir, sin embargo Lita de vez en cuando miraba a Rei de reojo, algo preocupada.

Rei en tanto tomó su taza de café y se levantó de donde estaba – Permiso, pero creo que voy a buscar mis cosas... – dijo sin más y se dirigió a un sofá que estaba cercano a la mesa y se sentó mientras ordenaba unos libros y arreglaba su bolso. Darien y Serena sólo la observaron.

- Darien vamos a ver la luna, ven vamos... – le pedía Serena al oído -... si al parecer la noche esta muy agradable – se levantó e insistía en que él la acompañara – ven vamos... – Darien en tanto observó de reojo a Rei y vio que de nuevo ella estaba sumisa en pensamientos, miró a Serena y sonriendo se levantó abrazándola por la cintura – Pero vamos a la terraza, no nos quedemos aquí, ver tantos libros me da nauseas... –sonrío y beso sus labios.

- Adelántate tu, pero cuidadito que te pille mirando a algún muchacho del frente eh?... tengo que preguntarle algo a Rei.

- ¿Y qué tanto le tienes que...? – preguntó celosa casi sin levantar la voz pero fue interrumpida por un apasionado beso de Darien. Cuando terminó éste se la quedo mirando y sonrío. – Ya no he dicho nada... – ella también sonrió y separándose de él fue al lugar donde estaban sus amigas. Darien en tanto, caminó hacia el sofá y cuando se iba a sentar, la muchacha se levantó bolso en mano y lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Ya te vas?- preguntó como tomado por sorpresa

- Sí es tarde y no quiero resfriarme más... – le dijo y caminó hacia donde estaban sus amigas para despedirse – Adiós chicas, nos vemos después.

- ¿Te vas tan pronto? Aún falta que Serena y Mina aprendan... – dijo Ami casi tranquila, mientras que Lita optó por no detenerla.

- Eso se los dejo a ustedes, además se está haciendo tarde así que buenas noches... nos vemos otro día.- dijo sin más explicaciones y volteando se despidió de Darien e iba a salir del departamento cuando éste la llamo.

- Espera te acompaño... Chicas pórtense bien, vuelvo de inmediato y cuidadito Serena... – sonrió y tomando a Rei por los hombros salieron ambos del departamento, no dejándole opción a esta última de no aceptar su invitación de acompañarla. Una vez cerrada la puerta tras de ellos, caminaron hacia el ascensor en silencio, Rei no quería hablar, aún le extrañaba el porqué Darien la acompañaba y esto perduró hasta que se cerraron las puertas del ascensor y descendían los respectivos pisos. – Rei ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó de pronto y ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza.- Rei... – volvió a decir y ahora ella le miró a los ojos, como era su costumbre – sé que no somos los mejores amigos, pero puedo decir que te conozco y sé que algo te sucede... porque a pesar de todo lo que dijo Serena en ningún momento la regañaste.

Rei sonrió a ese comentario.

- Puede que ya esté madurando.- le dijo y observó que Darien continuaba mirándola esperando una respuesta, ella bajo la vista mientras le contestaba – Sucede que ni yo misma sé lo que me pasa... a veces siento que no hay nada más para mí que un vacío, que eso es lo que me rodea y lo que me espera cada día... a veces me siento tan sola y no me gusta sentirme así... pero sé que tengo a mis amigos, a mi padre, a ustedes y... –calló porque sintió el suave contacto de la mano de Darien sobre su cabeza acomodándole el cabello.

- Sabes algo, a veces el fin a esa soledad está más cerca de lo que uno se imagina... no te empeñes en buscarlo lejos de tu alrededor porque puede que cuando te des cuenta que está al alcance de tu mano ya no exista...

- No se trata de... – lo miro adelantándose

- Si, se trata de él... mira Rei siempre ha estado a tu lado y habría que ser ciego y tonto para no darse cuenta que él... – calló al observar que Rei volvía a bajar su mirada-... Sólo no te afanes en esperar a la persona más indicada para ti, para tu vida, porque nunca sabrás quién lo será... es mejor que tú trates de ser la persona indicada para alguien más.

Rei no supo que responder y le miró a los ojos algo confundida; nunca creyó que Darien podría decirle aquello, es más, nunca pensó que alguien se lo diría después de tantos años y ahora esas palabras daban vuelta en su cabeza mientras que de su boca ningún sonido se lograba escuchar. El muchacho la miró varios segundos y en el momento en que iba a decir algo el ascensor abrió sus puertas. Rei sin esperar un segundo salió de entre esas cuatro paredes y miraba a Darien mientras éste permanecía dentro del elevador y sujetaba una de las puertas con la diestra para que no se cerrara.

- Serena me espera... Sólo piénsalo ¿quieres? no dejes pasar mucho tiempo... – le dijo y soltando la puerta esta se cerró mientras Darien se despedía con una sonrisa.

Rei permaneció allí y en su mente daban vuelta las palabras de Darien... quizás era verdad, su soledad era sólo porque ella quería que estuviera allí, que la atormentara, porque aquella soledad no tenía razón de existir, de ser y ahora un solo nombre se apoderaba de su cabeza y una vez que sus pensamientos estaban en orden se alejó del lugar.

Se bajó del autobús dos paradas antes del templo, quizás el caminar le ayudaría a pensar mejor las cosas... aunque estaba decidida a ir hacia él y dejar que él acabase con su soledad... necesitaba pensar para encontrar las palabras precisas para comenzar la charla, porque después de lo sucedido hace dos días atrás apenas ha cruzado algunas palabras con Nicolas.

Con paso firme, pero lento a la vez caminaba mirando el suelo, mirando sus pasos mientras que en su cabeza cobraban vida las palabras con las que comenzaría la charla. Absorta y perdida en aquello no se dio cuenta cuando se encontró frente a frente a un muchacho rubio y de grandes ojos azules, que también venía caminando cabizbajo y de no ser porque éste levanto la mirada antes que la muchacha, hubieran chocado de frente.

- Discúlpame no vi que venias frente mío… - se disculpó el muchacho de buena gana

- Menos mal que levantaste la cabeza…acaso no sabes que tienes que caminar con la vista hacia el frente… - Rei le increpó de mala manera no atendiendo a las disculpas de él. Por lo que el muchacho un tanto desconcertado no supo hacer nada mejor que atacar a su respuesta.

- Oye pero si tú también venias mirando el suelo así que no me eches toda la culpa a mi.

- Pero que te has creído ¿acaso insinúas que la culpa ha sido mía? – la muchacha estaba indignada

- No, yo no he dicho eso, simplemente digo… - el muchacho guardó silencio de repente y sus ojos se nublaron. Se sintió por un momento desfallecer pero recuperando las fuerzas quedo quieto mirando a Rei con ojos absortos y luego se alejó corriendo del lugar.

La muchacha quedó desconcertada con la actitud de él y por un momento sólo le veía alejarse y pasado unos segundos reinició la marcha hacía el templo. Y cuando comenzó a caminar su vista se nubló y frente a sí la visión de su sueño se hizo presente: el palacio frente a ella, el viento rodeando su cuerpo, los brazos de aquel ser inexistente rodeando su cintura y su voz recordando la frase inconclusa… y esto último hizo que en su cabeza algo se quebrara. El sueño fue efímero y recupero la conciencia al cabo de unos segundos y no supo porqué ahora aquél desconocido llamaba su atención. Volteó nuevamente para saber la distancia que los separaba y se dio cuenta que el muchacho ya se había perdido de vista.

Cuando iba nuevamente a iniciar la marcha, Nicolas apareció frente a ella puesto que iba descendiendo por las escaleras del templo para realizar sus ejercicios habituales. Por un momento el muchacho quiso voltear y alejarse de ella ya que aún le avergonzaba lo sucedido hace dos días atrás, sin embargo tomó algo de valor y le habló al pasar por su lado.

- Hola Rei, sabes yo quería hablar de lo que pasó y…

- Nicolas… no, sabes que… disculpa no es el momento ahora… - fue todo lo que dijo y corrió hacia el templo pues se sentía muy confundida con lo sucedido con el muchacho desconocido. Y mientras Nicolas la veía alejarse sin tener en sus manos la respuesta para que ella, su "amiga" se sintiera mejor. Suspiró largamente y luego se retiró del lugar.

Ya estando en su habitación, Rei simplemente se tendió en su cama y lloró quietamente tratando de entender qué era lo que la hacía sentirse tan impotente y tan miserable y luego de varios minutos se quedó dormida. Nuevamente la imagen se hizo presente en sus sueños, sólo que esta vez los minutos pasaron más lentos que de costumbre y nuevas escenas también aparecieron en él:

"Se vio en aquél paisaje, en la terraza de una casa no desconocida y a lo lejos el palacio que ella protegía con su vida, la luz de un planeta no extraño iluminaba la noche y hacía que el paisaje se notara más hermoso de lo que ya era. Y nuevamente esa voz masculina la llamó con suave armonía:

- Rei… ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?...

- Miro la luz del planeta y además la noche está muy agradable para perdérsela – le dijo sin voltear. De pronto sintió que los brazos de aquella persona la envolvían por la cintura y ese contacto la hizo estremecer. Se aferró con sus brazos a él y permaneció fundida en ese contacto.

- Bueno, pues a mi sólo me interesa mirar la luz que nace de tus ojos… - La muchacha quiso voltear mas no se lo permitió el hombre dueño de aquellas extremidades y acercando sus labios a su oído dijo – Sólo déjame caer en tus ojos negros… - acto seguido depositó un tierno beso en el cuello de la joven y se 

separó de ella para estar frente a frente. Vestido con su traje militar mas su rostro apenas podía distinguirse por la oscuridad de la noche y él simplemente acercó su cuerpo al cuerpo de la joven y besó sus labios con pasión desbordante.

- Ahora debo irme… me esperan en palacio. Tú también debes prepararte, la Princesa pronto las llamará.

- Prométeme que te cuidarás, que no te pasará nada y… - contestó ella con voz preocupada.

- Lo mismo debería pedirte yo a ti, pero sé que estarás bien y yo también lo estaré… te lo prometo. – le dijo y se retiró del lugar. Rei quedó sola por unos segundos en ese sueño, hasta que pasados unos segundos una explosión cerca de ella le hizo salir del encantamiento…"

Sin más la muchacha abrió los ojos asustada, queriendo recapacitar a todo lo que había pasado por su mente y trató de recordar el rostro de la persona que vivía en su sueño y llevándose las manos a la boca, para no dejar escapar un grito, se dio cuenta que el muchacho de su sueño era aquél muchacho que hoy día mismo había conocido en la afueras del templo. Sin meditarlo más y sin más cobijo que la propia oscuridad decidió ir al salón del fuego y pedir a que los dioses le dieran respuesta a sus tantas preguntas. Pero fue imposible, por más que rezó y rezó las respuestas no se hacían presentes. Y cansada decidió nuevamente ir a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3 Lindo cumpleaños, amargo final

**Capitulo 3: Lindo cumpleaños, amargo final.**

Sólo faltaban unos pocos detalles para que el salón del Templo Hikawa estuviera listo para la celebración de aquel cumpleaños. Sólo faltaba que Serena llegase con los globos y en esta simple tarea que se le había pedido, ya estaba atrasada. Por su parte Lita se preocupó de que todo el banquete estuviera para chuparse los dedos y Ami junto a Mina se encargaron de la música y la decoración

- ¡¡Chicas!! – era Serena quien gritaba a más no poder – Chicas disculpen el atraso por favor… ya tengo los globos aquí – y cuál fue la sorpresa de las chicas el ver que Serena traía casi un ciento de globos inflados delante de ella que apenas si se veía tras ellos.

- Pero Serena, no tenías que inflarlos tu sola… apenas si puedes traerlos.

- ¿Ah no? Jajaja bueno ya los traje, así que ahora sólo basta colgarlos antes de que Rei llegue – dijo ella mientras reía con ganas y ayudaba en los últimos detalles.

Sólo unos minutos bastaron y todo el salón se veía hermosamente adornado para recibir allí a Rei quien cumplía un año más de vida y mientras ellas conversaban animadamente junto a Darien y a sus novios, esperaban que Nicolas llegase con Rei para poder gritar al unísono ¡Sorpresa!. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando Ami que era la encargada de ver si venían, entró rápidamente al salón anunciando la llegada de su amiga. Todos quietos y en silencio esperaban. De pronto escucharon la risa de Rei muy cerca del salón y una puerta abrirse tímidamente. No aguantaron más de un segundo cuando se encendieron las luces y todos gritaron en un solo compás: ¡¡SORPRESA!!

Pero la sorpresa se la llevaron ellos al ver dentro de salón a Nicolas y no a Rei, quien aguardaba en la puerta y reía de mala manera.

- Pero Nicolas y ¿Rei dónde está?...

- Aquí estoy chicas – dijo Rei y apareció por la puerta del salón – Lo siento por arruinar su sorpresa pero conociendo a Serena no sabía que sorpresa me tenía deparada, así que tuve que cuidar mis espaldas. Igual la sorpresa me la llevé, ya que no le hicieron nada al pobre de Nicolas jajaja… pero en fin, gracias chicos por todo esto, no debieron haberse molestado ni nada – dijo sonriendo mientras las chicas la abrazaban con cariño y les entregaban sus regalos. Uno a uno se acercaron a Rei y deseaban para ella buenaventura y éxitos en su vida futura y obvio, el infaltable "y que sean muchos años más" y Rei simplemente reía y disfrutaba del momento que vivía junto a ellos.

La ultima persona que se acercó a ella para darle su abrazo fue Nicolas, quien no llevaba consigo ningún regalo y tímidamente la abrazo y murmuro algunas palabras en su oído que sólo fueron escuchadas por ella a lo cual la hizo sonrojar. Y mientras todos estaban alegremente conversando, sólo una persona se dio cuenta de esto y fue Darién, quien miró a Rei de reojo y sólo sonrió.

La fiesta de cumpleaños fue todo un éxito, todos celebraban, conversaban animadamente, incluso cantaron sin recatos hasta que pasadas la madrugada decidieron irse del templo para ir a descansar. Rei agradeció a cada uno por la compañía y por sus regalos y realmente dentro de su corazón daba gracias al cielo y a la vida por tener tan buenos amigos junto a ella, que no la dejaron sola en estos momentos en los cuales la soledad había inundado su alma. Ni siquiera había recordado ese maldito sueño, como ella lo llamaba, que ya no existía en sus noches hace más o menos un mes. Y miraba a su alrededor y solamente sonreía.

Ya todos se habían ido, y ella junto a Nicolas descansaban en uno de los altillos del templo. Nicolas miraba de reojo a Rei por debajo del mechón de cabello que cubría sus ojos castaños y se sonrojaba sin poder articular palabra para iniciar la conversación. En eso sus labios iban a emitir sonido cuando Rei le interrumpió:

- Claro eso es lo bueno de hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños en otro lugar que no sea tu propia casa, ¿No crees Nicolas? Ahora quien es la que se debe encargar de limpiar los trastes sucios… por supuesto que una misma – dijo y miró re reojo a Nicolas quien miraba la lejanía – Y tú no me dices nada, cuando el más afectado aquí serás tú, porque ni creas que seré yo la que se ponga a lavar los trastes ni que me ponga a sacudir con un plumero… - reclamaba con voz dura pero sonriendo para sus adentros.

- No se preocupe Srta. Rei, si sé que seré yo quien limpie este reguero… y no me molesta en lo más absoluto, porque a fin de cuentas el propósito de esto cumplió con lo que yo quería… - dijo el muchacho sin voltear la mirada.

Rei lo miró quietamente por unos segundos – ¿No me digas que el de la idea fuiste tú? – le preguntó a lo que él respondió con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza. – vaya y yo que pensaba que la idea había sido de una de las chicas… pero bueno, no habíamos quedado en que nunca más me dirías "Srta. Rei", si somos amigos…

- Es que eso es lo que yo… - soltó estas palabras pero luego guardo silencio sonrojándose aún más y sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño bulto envuelto en papel de regalo. – Toma, este es tu regalo de cumpleaños, no quise pasártelo frente a todos porque no es algo grande ni tan lindo como las cosas que te regalaron las chicas… - y tomando una mano de la chica depositó allí su regalo. Rei quedó perpleja por un momento y sólo lo miraba – Pero ábrelo, para que veas lo que es…

Rei con dedos algo nerviosos desenvolvió el pequeño bulto y cuando abrió la cajita en dónde venía el obsequio sólo quiso llorar. Era un pequeño relicario de plata sin cadena que lo sujetara y abriéndolo se dio cuenta que tenía en su interior una foto de su abuelo quien había fallecido hace ya dos años. Miró a Nicolas y no podía entender cómo era posible que él haya gastado dinero en ese precioso regalo ni que tuviera una foto de su abuelo guardada hace tanto tiempo.

- Sé que te sorprenderás, pero esa foto la encontré un día que hice limpieza en los estantes del estudio del abuelo y la guarde para mí porque él también fue mi familia, y ahora simplemente quise regalártela porque sé que lo extrañas mucho y porque sientes la soledad junto a ti… - ahora volteó y la miró a los ojos – pero quiero decirte amiga que no estás sola y que las chicas están contigo siempre, como ahora lo viste… y bueno yo también… - no dijo una palabra más porque su "amiga" se había acercado mucho a su rostro y había depositado un fugaz beso en sus labios… y ahora sí que su corazón latía más y más fuerte y los colores se subieron nuevamente a su rostro – Rei yo no hice esto para…

- Sé que es así y te doy las infinitas gracias por esto, por todo lo que hiciste hoy, pero no me digas nada ahora… - dijo la muchacha y se acercó nuevamente a Nicolas para besarlo suavemente en los labios esta vez y olvidar de una vez por todas todo lo que la ha traído mal, el sueño, esa voz, esa soledad que sentía mientras se encontraba acompañada y simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento. Nicolas por su parte no la rehuyó, finalmente se completaba el sueño que tenía hace años, poder convertirse quizás en algo más que su amigo y también se dejaba llevar por el momento. El beso naciente inundo mucho más que sus corazones y nuevas sensaciones comenzaban a fluir entre ambos, pero se desvaneció rápidamente cuando Rei alejó al muchacho de sí y sin decir ni una sola palabra se levantó del lugar.

Nicolas sin medirse también se levantó y tomó tiernamente del brazo a la joven exigiendo una respuesta o al menos saber que pasaba por su mente. Pero al mirar a los ojos de ella, decidió que lo mejor era simplemente dejarla ir.

-"Y nuevamente todo quedó allí… Si al menos supiera que sucede… porque no me dejas ayudarte Rei…" – pensó y con mala gana comenzó a limpiar el desorden del cumpleaños.

- ¿Porque otra vez? Si estaba todo tan bien y esta era la oportunidad que tenía para estar con él… - se decía y repetía a sí misma una vez que estaba en su habitación y recordaba el momento en que al ver hacía la entrada del templo Hikawa, descubrió la silueta de aquél muchacho no desconocido para ella quien la veía desde lejos con cierto aire de reproche en su rostro y no sabía porqué ese muchacho generaba tal inquietud en ella y tal angustia en su corazón.


	4. Chapter 4 Confusión

**Capitulo 4: Confusión.**

**-** No Serena, no se encuentra en el templo salió hace una hora pero en realidad no me dijo dónde iba… no… no, no me dijo… pero yo no tengo que saber todo con respecto a ella Serena…no Serena no paso nada… oye ya no me preguntes más cosas… si te digo que no lo sé… bueno cuando la vea le doy tus recados una vez que llegue claro… no, no la iré a buscar, no puedo dejar esto solo… ya bueno, después hablas con ella y le preguntas… ya Serena, adiós. – dijo el muchacho y colgó el auricular luego de haber terminado el interrogatorio que le propino Serena con respecto a la noche post el cumpleaños. Aún sonrojado por las preguntas continúo en sus labores y pensaba para sus adentros en realidad dónde habría ido Rei.

Por su parte la aludida, se encontraba caminando en la ciudad con la mirada perdida recordando el sueño que estos últimos días no la ha dejado dormir tranquila, y cada vez siente mucho más real el viento que la rodea, los brazos que la acercan a ese ser inexistente y la voz ronca, austera pero armoniosa que habla a su oído y repite una y otra vez esa frase que no se borra de su pensamiento.

Iba distraída cuando no se dio cuenta que estaba cruzando la calle sin ver a sus alrededores ni que el semáforo estaba en rojo. Sólo una gran bocina la hizo salir de su mutismo y en realidad no supo qué hacer para evitar lo que pensó sucedería con ella y simplemente cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Sin embargo sintió los brazos tibios de un ser que la elevaba del piso y la empujaba con su cuerpo para escapar de aquella amenaza hasta caer al pavimento frío de la acera y sintió un golpe seco en su muslo derecho pero sin herir más que sus partes blandas. Abrió sus ojos con temor, esperando dar las gracias a aquella persona que la salvó de ser atropellada, cuando se dio cuenta que la persona que tenía aún sobre sí, era el muchacho que vio hace mas o menos un mes en las afueras del templo Hikawa. Rei no supo que hacer o qué decir y solamente lo miraba boquiabierta; tenía tantas dudas, tantas preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza y quiso soltarlas todas de una cuando a lo lejos escuchó su nombre que la llamaba en un grito preocupado.

- ¡¡Rei!! ¡Rei! – era Darién quien iba camino al hospital y que había visto todo desde la calle contigua - ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó una vez estando a su lado y ayudándola a incorporarse del pavimento.

Rei en realidad ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Darién había visto todo ni que estaba a su lado, sólo observaba al muchacho frente a sí muda, sin emitir ningún sonido sin siquiera parpadear y si no fuera por Darién que nuevamente la llamó y la tomó del brazo al percatarse que ella no atendía, no hubiera sabido que él estaba frente a ella.

- Ah… que… Darién… yo… - no articulaba palabra alguna y sólo lo veía sin decir nada…

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada grave? ¿Tienes algún…? – Darién dejó de hacer preguntas y sintiendo un aire frío a su alrededor dirigió la mirada al muchacho que también tenía frente a sí y su rostro por un momento se desfiguró. Lo conocía, conocía a esa persona y no sabía de dónde, pero su sola presencia generaba un poco de hostilidad en él. El muchacho se percató de esto y soltando a Rei de la mano, simplemente sonrío.

- No te preocupes, ella está bien… sólo se golpeó la pierna al igual que yo, pero fue porque caímos un poco mal. – le dijo sonriente a pesar de que sabía que la cara que tenía Darién era de poco amigos. Y dirigiéndose a Rei le comentó – Bueno veo que él está mucho más preocupado de ti, así que él te cuidará. Cuídate… adiós. – y ante de que volteara para irse miró directamente a Rei a los ojos y habló en sus pensamientos comunicándole un mensaje: -"Te espero a las 8 en el parque 10, por favor ven…"- luego de esto se alejó del lugar sin mirar atrás.

-¡Oye espera! – gritó Darién y quiso ir tras él, pero recapacitó y ayudo a su amiga a que se estabilizará del golpe. - ¿Estás bien? – y la muchacha no respondía – Rei… ¿acaso conoces a ese hombre? – y ella sólo miraba alejarse al muchacho que la había salvado – Rei respóndeme…Rei…

- No Darién no lo conozco – salió de su mutismo un tanto molesta ante la insistencia de él

- Está bien pero no te enojes – dijo el muchacho y la veía extrañada, no era común que Rei reaccionará así, al menos no con él y arrodillándose en el pavimento quiso comprobar que el golpe que recibió su amiga no haya tenido consecuencias más graves. – A ver, déjame ver tu pierna… mmm al parecer sólo fue un golpe muy fuerte… no tienes fractura ni nada.

- Si estoy bien, sólo fue el golpe, me duele un tanto pero ya se me pasará… Gracias por preocuparte… - le dijo e iba a comenzar la marcha cuando Darién la detuvo

- Rei espera si quieres te acompaño a tu casa.

- No, no es necesario, ya estoy bien… - le dijo y sin decir más se alejó de él con paso rápido dejando atrás a Darién con cara de no saber qué sucedía con ella y peor aún, con cara de no entender porqué ese otro muchacho se parecía tanto a… movió su cabeza como para borrar una idea pasajera y luego siguió su camino.

Rei simplemente vagaba por las calles de la ciudad sin tener un lugar fijo dónde dirigirse, miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta que aún faltaba 1 hora para las 8 de la noche y no quería ir al Templo puesto que allí estaba Nicolas quien era el que peor lo pasaba aparte de ella con el asunto de su sueño. Quiso ir al parque para distraerse, quizás el ver a más personas le serviría para olvidar todo, pero no podía sacarse la imagen de ese muchacho de su cabeza y lo peor es que habiéndolo tenido tan cerca no pudo preguntar nada de lo que tanto la traía mal, sin embargo a pesar de que la hora ya estaba estipulada para el encuentro, ella no tenía la certeza de querer ir, hablar con él y cambiar su actual perspectiva de las cosas.

Nuevamente se encontraba vagando en la ciudad, cuando algo en un ventanal de una de las tantas tiendas del centro llamó su atención y lo quedó mirando. Era una imagen de un valle hermoso cubierto por la noche estrellada y a los lejos en la misma imagen se observaba un hermoso palacio cubierto de llamas y una muchacha observando el espectáculo desde lejos. Su mirada por un momento se nubló y sintiéndose desfallecer se vio envuelta en una nube oscura y ahora otra vez las imágenes de un sueño se presentaron en su mente pero esta vez estando despierta:

**De pie se encontraba el muchacho vestido en su traje de militar y ahora la vista que él le propinaba a sus ojos negros era totalmente distinta a las anteriores; quiso tomar del brazo a la muchacha pero ésta lo rehuyó y también lo miraba con ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

- No me mires con esa cara… estoy aquí advirtiéndote a pesar de que se me es prohibido hablar con ustedes.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?! ¡¿Y tu amistad y tu lealtad con el príncipe…?! ¡Dónde diablos quedó aquello!...

- No me reproches nada… no eres quién para reprocharme tales cosas… - el muchacho la veía con ojos de odio…

- ¿Y el amor que decías sentir por mi? – Preguntó la muchacha con voz casi quebrada…

- ¡Eso nunca fue verdadero! – gritó de forma gutural - sólo vengo a advertirte que se preparen, la batalla comenzará en un momento más, Beryl quiere atacar estando ustedes desprevenidos por el baile… - cambió ahora la expresión de su rostro y acercándose a Rei la tomó del brazo y la empujó llevándosela con él – Ahora si te apresuras puedes escapar e irte…

- ¡¡Suéltame!! – gritó y liberó su brazo – ¡No debería importarte lo que me suceda o no…! Si no me amas déjame… vete a obtener el poder que tanto ansías ¡¡lárgate!! - el muchacho sólo la observó con rostro quieto y con ojos vacíos - ¡Vete a cumplir con tu reina…! Que yo cumpliré con mi princesa… de ahora en adelante seremos enemigos – le dijo finalmente la muchacha y volteando se alejó con paso firma de aquel lugar, mientras que el muchacho hizo lo mismo, ambos cumpliendo con lo que se les ha ordenado. Y mientras ella caminaba sus ojos estaban nublados por lágrimas amargas llenas de rencor y orgullo…**

La imagen de su sueño desapareció y se vio a ella misma reflejada en el gran ventanal de la tienda en dónde ella se encontraba y veía con ojos llorosos la imagen que llamó tanto su atención y este fue el paso definitivo para ir a su encuentro y poder obtener las respuestas que tanto añoraba. Con paso rápido, casi corriendo se dirigió al parque 10 y lo buscó con frenesí… hasta que encontró al muchacho sentado en un banco con la espalda arqueada y suspirando puesto que ya eran las 8 y media de la noche y quizás él pensaba que la joven no iría a buscarlo. Rei se acercó con paso algo temeroso y cuando estuvo cerca de él simplemente guardó silencio…


End file.
